


Puppy Shirts

by demigosh



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigosh/pseuds/demigosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, what do you think?” Trip asked, holding the puppy out to her.</p>
<p>“I think,” She grabbed the puppy out of his hands and cradled him in her arms. “I need to know why you thought this was a good idea."</p>
<p>•••</p>
<p>Trip has an idea and he can't wait to show Daisy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Shirts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahalwaysx3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahalwaysx3/gifts).



> based on an adorable picture of a puppy wearing flannel. for my friend Sarah, the biggest tripdaisy stan i know.

“Trip. What are you doing?” Daisy crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, who apparently had a surprise for her.

“You'll see.” He winked at her and smiled that bright, big smile that always made her melt, and raced off to another room.

Daisy hoisted herself up onto their kitchen counter and waited. 

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Ten minutes later, She heard his voice calling “Close your eyes!” 

"What is going on?" She said quietly to herself.

Daisy heard footsteps coming closer. “Okay. Open your eyes.” 

She opened her eyes and immediately started laughing.

Because right there in front of her was Trip holding their puppy Colonel, and guess what Trip did to the poor little puppy. 

He put the puppy in flannel.

That's right. Trip had gone out, somehow found flannel for a puppy, and put Colonel in it.

“So, what do you think?” Trip asked, holding the puppy out to her.

“I think,” She grabbed the puppy out of his hands and cradled him in her arms. “I need to know why you thought this was a good idea.”

He simply shrugged. “C’mon girl! You know that is the cutest thing ever.” 

“It is but why did it take you ten minutes to put this tiny puppy in a shirt.”

He pointed a finger at her. “Hey. That “tiny puppy” almost bit me at least five times.

“I doubt that.” Daisy brought Colonel up to her face and rubbed noses with him. “Isn't that right? You're too cute to bite anyone!”

She put the puppy down onto her lap. “Although it's sort of adorable, it's still the most ridiculous thing ever.” 

“What do you mean ‘sort of adorable’ and ‘ridiculous’? That is the most adorable thing you have ever seen and you know it.”

Daisy stood up and hugged Colonel close to her chest. She turned towards Trip. “You wanna go buy some more puppy shirts?” 

Trip grabbed his wallet off the table and followed Daisy out. “Absolutely.”


End file.
